Under Aged Kids
by AkematLynn
Summary: On a moral basis is it wrong just because the law says so... Is it wrong even though the affection helps to keep them going? No, of course not, they're not being forced into anything... Short Story profiling Mr. Carmichael of the Aquaberry store and a number of 'Under aged kids'. Read authors note for more info before continuing.


Author's Note: Hellooo! You know you should pay heed to the title of this story! It's centered around exactly what it implies. This will be the first out of a series of stories which will end up totaling anywhere from 12 to 15 stories. I've been really wanting to write something involving the townsfolk, as strange as this may sound the adult male I decided to use for this series is Mr. Carmichael. For the vast majority of you who have no clue who he is he's the shopkeeper in the Aquaberry store. I'm really drawn to that man for some reason… The focus of this piece will be Mr. Carmichael of course and the following stories will focus more on the '_Under Aged Kids'_ I have paired him up with. Also as many of you already know pretty much all except for a select few of the adults in the game never had their first names revealed to us, so I have taken the liberty of giving Mr. Carmichael the first name of Phil! I don't know why but I think it suits him nicely!

This story is will be in first person point of view. Also, do be advised that this story contains a lot of undertones. In other words it's one of those things that requires you to be able to 'read between the lines' of what's actually there.

The idea for this piece came to me when I heard one of the townsfolk, I think it may have been Mr. Martin say_: _

"_Have you heard that Aquaberry employs under aged kids!"_

**WARNING! **This story contains vague mentions of an adult having sex with a minor! There is also some mention of child abuse in here as well. In other words if this isn't your thing then GTFO!

Title: Under Aged Kids

Characters: Mr. Carmichael

Word Count Approx: 2,282 (4pgs)

* * *

Children… are so easy to manipulate, but not just any child, oh no, there's a certain formula they require for me to be able to hook, line, and sink them.

Young boys who've had issues with their fathers are my absolute favorites. In never takes much for me to get their attention, but they can be quite troublesome to hunt down. As of lately though I haven't needed to go find them, not any new ones that is.

My mother… my adoptive mother keeps telling me that I need to bring her some grandchildren. Little does she know that's one request I have no intention of honoring. She says that with all the money I make I should have no trouble finding a suitable wife. Hmph, sorry mother but women don't interest me. You see the thing is I've got enough children to tend to, of course they're not mine biologically but all of them… every single one of them… belong to me emotionally, psychologically, and sexually.

Gord Vendome is by no means my first child, but he is currently my oldest, and by that I mean in reference to the length of our relationship. I've known him ever since he was a baby, when he was only seven years old his own father who was a close friend of mine had been the one to initiate our time together. The man was far too busy living his own life to tend to the child he claimed he loved so much and as a result of his negligence the boy ended up being robbed of his innocence by a family member none the less. Due to the nature of the child's past I didn't take things further until he got older. Believe what you want but I'm no monster, I always wait until '_my kids'_ get older and are better able to understand what's going on. I didn't have to wait until he got too much older though, thanks to the abuse he suffered he became interested in sex at a very young age. He was only 13 at the time and he had been the one to initiate it. Yes, of course I told him some things he wanted and needed to hear to lure him in but still, he made the first move so it wouldn't be fair to point the finger at me now would it?

Gord is 16 now and we still see each other several times a month or so, but of course… it's our little secret.

Bryce Montrose was one I just so happened to stumble across by chance at the Golf and Yacht Club. He was so eager, especially with what all he'd been doing with himself recently. I had a few kinks to work out with him which consisted of me having to pluck a few slime balls off of him, figuratively speaking of course but once all the leeches were cleared away things turned out nicely between the two of us. Now that I've gotten to know him much better it turns out that his father's negligence and selfishness was what led him to whoring his own body out for money. I was glad to be able to put a stop to that and now the only person I have to share him with is his rather attractive dark-skinned boyfriend.

Tad Spencer was one I didn't have to go looking for. I already had some history with the boy's father which gave me insight on his relationship with the man. Gord had actually been the one to send him to me, knowing ahead of time what all his home life was like and knowing exactly what he wanted courtesy of Gord, he was very easy to hang on to. Tad lusted after his own father, his abusive father that is. Strange as it may sound I will admit to myself at the very least that I knew exactly how he felt. My relationship with my own father wasn't too much different from his, the main difference being my family wasn't rich and I was much younger than he was… Now I'm not saying that he'll grow up and turn out like me. His saving grace is that he's old enough to understand the context of the situation, unlike I was…

Being that he understood I was able to skip all the hassle of sweet talking him and cut straight to the chase. It wasn't a onetime deal, even after his father found out about us we still see each other several times a month. After all, the abused boy does need some tender love and affection after his father has been too rough with him…

Wade Martin wasn't all that difficult to hunt down. His father and I went to high school together. The man himself had even told me one day over lunch that he had a tendency to occasionally get over intoxicated with alcohol and physically abuse his wife and children. I went looking for Wade a few days after finding that out and managed to find him. Shortly after hunting him down I made an effort to touch on the issue of his father, it worked like a charm. He's such an angry young boy, I can tell by the way he talks and by the way he fucks. All of that pent up rage he harbors is justified though, I know he won't admit it but his father's behavior towards the family hurts him so much. So he uses that rage as a mask so to speak, in a desperate attempt to hide all that pain.

Wade ended up being the one who inadvertently led me to Tom Gurney. After laying in my bed and chatting away with me one night he casually mentioned the boy and the fact that he didn't have a very good home life either. I didn't question him much on the issue but got enough information to plan accordingly. When I finally tracked Tom down he appeared to be emotionally intact on the outside but as it turns out he was torn to pieces on the inside. His mother had passed away under suspicious circumstances when he was still in grade school but the authorities never looked into the incident thoroughly. That left him with his father who enjoyed using him as his personal punching bag. His appearance was his weak spot. The poor boy was constantly being struck in the face so many times that one of his eyes has become almost permanently damaged. It bothered him of course but after I assured him all was well he took to me rather nicely.

Jerry was another one I happened to stumble across by complete chance. I'd actually known him for some years prior to our first meet up, his father and I used to be good friends. The man ended up abandoning his family though, thus leaving Jerry without a father figure and emotionally vulnerable. Jerry thinks he's so smart, and I used that arrogance of his to reel him in with ease. He's the type to put on this tough guy act but underneath it all he too is another broken mess.

Ivan Alexander literally wandered into my store out of the cold one day. I could tell just by the look on his face that he was deeply upset and unhappy in general. It was just my luck that the store happened to be empty right when he came in. He clearly intended to pay for his items and leave but I took the opportunity to question him and show some _concern_. That simple gesture almost instantly had him wrapped around my finger, causing the boy to return to me time and time again. Come to find out that he had a very negligent father and an abusive mother. She treated him horribly and his father never seemed to care. The care and concern that I show him though makes up for that empty spot in his life.

I know with me being in my late 40's and all most people would probably look at me and think that I'm a sick fuck if they knew what I was doing. I however like to look at my behavior as doing these kids a level of justice. They want affection and I give that to them, they want to hear certain words said to them so I say it to them. Most of the time they don't even have to tell me what they want to hear. I know exactly what to say to them because I was in their place once, and nobody ever told me what I needed and wanted to hear when I was their age.

I know what you're wondering, Do I care about these kids? No, of course not, the only thing they've got to offer me are their beautiful young bodies and a few minutes of pleasure. Yes I spend money on them, but when you're the CEO of Aquaberry portraying yourself as a blue collar worker money is nothing to someone like me. I make them think I'm trying to steer them in the right direction as far as life goes but in reality it's all just a ruse.

Just because my emotions flare when something happens to one of them doesn't mean I have an emotional attachment to any of them. Just because I go out of my way to make sure they have what they need and want doesn't meant that I feel for them. And just because I put myself in harm's way or get involved in legal matters when their home lives start to get seriously out of hand doesn't mean that I love them…

You can show emotion and not actually have any… you can express concern and not really care… and you can show love but not really mean it.

At the end of the day these kids, these children get what they want and I get what I want. I'm not hurting them because when it's all over all of them will go on with their lives. They'll go back to their friends at the end of the day or back to the people who actually love them and care about them. They'll even grow up and move away one day… they always do…

I on the other hand will be the one who continues on with the same cycle. Pretending to harbor affection for these children so that they can make it through these trying times in their young lives. I will be the one who goes home alone when it's all said and done, not them.

Fact of the matter is, it's a cold cruel world out there. So somebody, someone has to make sure they stay safe from any potential predators. Someone has to guide these lost and distraught souls, someone has to be there for these… _Under Aged Kids._

* * *

Author's Note: I hope I got the underlying context of Mr. Carmichael's point of view across. Basically what I was trying to imply was that he tells himself that he doesn't care about these kids but deep down inside he does care about them and he does love them. Also as far as the line of dialogue in the game goes _"Have you heard that Aquaberry employs under aged kids!"_ goes, The idea is that people think the company employs under aged kids because they constantly see these teenaged boys coming and going from the store before and after hours. Of course little do they know that the boys aren't coming and going because they work there! As mentioned before there will be a series of stories following this one so be on the look out!

Thanks for reading!

-Akemat


End file.
